


you touch me once and it's really something

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2017, and a healthy dose of teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: They're still figuring out how to work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble for femslash february!! i thought it was fitting to start out february with these two, since it's technically their one-month anniversary and all lol
> 
> but actually these two kill me & the prompt was "sparks" so i just had to
> 
> the title is from "sparks fly" by taylor swift bc i like to think i'm clever

Zazzalil’s hands strike the rocks together at a steady pace. Once, twice, three times she does this, and a tiny, pathetic spark emerges. It’s not enough. She makes a sound of discontent and holds the stones apart, staring hard at the sizable pile of dry wood the tribe had gathered.

The nights have been getting colder, and fire has been crucial to their survival ever since she discovered it, but she’s found it’s not always easy to conjure up. The night they had defeated Snarl she had been full of adrenaline, bustling with energy, and it had only taken her a few short moments to light a flame. Apparently she had been lucky, and as it turns out, smacking rocks together every night really starts to tire your wrists. She’s got blisters, too, littering her palms and turning her hands into a canvas of reds and pinks and whites.

But as much as she’d like to set the rocks aside, to take a break, to be  _ lazy _ , the tribe is counting on her for warmth. Besides, if there’s one thing she’s learned, it’s that being lazy doesn’t usually work out so great.

So she lets out the smallest of sighs—she can see her breath ghost out in the air,  _ that’s  _ how cold it is—and gets right back to work, slamming the rocks together with renewed vigor.

Footsteps sound behind her. “You’ve changed.” Zazzalil doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is, but she does anyways, because she’s grown to love Jemilla’s face. She’s looking down at Zazzalil with a smile, the setting sun highlighting her features.

“Well, yeah,” Zazzalil says, pausing in her task to greet her wife. “It’s called a ‘life-changing adventure’ for a  _ reason _ .”

This earns her a laugh from Jemilla. “Okay, you may have a point.” She takes another step forward and lowers herself down to sit by Zazzalil’s side. “But I think it’s about time you took a break. I haven’t seen you take one in a while and it’s honestly a little terrifying.”

Zazzalil pouts and turns to glower at her rocks, but her hands do not move. “I took a break this afternoon.” It’s true, but ever since they started working in shifts she’s always had an afternoon break. Jemilla  _ knows _ this (the two of them organized the schedules together), so that can’t be what she’s referring to.

And sure enough, Jemilla closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I meant from  _ this. _ You’ve done this every night since we got the tribe back together.”

“Of course I have; it’s my  _ job. _ ” The official fire starter. That was the title she’d been given. She thought Jemilla would  _ want  _ her to do her job.

Jemilla presses her lips together into a tight frown, staring at Zazzalil with an intensity that used to be reserved only for lectures. “I know, but just…” She places a gentle hand on Zazzalil’s wrist, carefully grazing her thumb against her palm. So she  _ did  _ notice the blisters. “Just let me do it. At least for tonight.” When she hesitates, Jemilla’s gaze softens a little, into a look of worry. “We promised to work together, remember?”

Zazzalil looks from the rocks to her wife’s face. After a moment of contemplation, she holds one out for her. “Then we’ll do it together.”

A smile graces Jemilla’s features, and her fingers linger against Zazzalil’s skin as she takes the stone from her open hand. One, two, three seconds she stays like that, and there’s a strong, steady spark. It’s enough.


End file.
